random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrely's Treehouse Server
Squirrely's Treehouse Server is a random/country server hosted by Squirrel719. It is private though so you have to ask permission to join. Mineatlas Map Oceania Oceania is a large ocean consisting of many non-fiction islands. All of these islands are based on Pacific Islands. The hub is Samoa which has teleports to other major islands in the ocean. Samoa also has a large item-frame map for the ocean. Above Samoa About 100-200 blocks north of Samoa lies an Ocean Monument and a large underwater dome: Tuvalu. The underwater dome is Funafuti and the Ocean Monument is Tuvil'uvi City. The dome is very modern and the ocean monument has been renovated well. They are both connected via a rail/abandoned mineshaft. Tuvil'uvi's base with the pillars have been made into a grassy floor with farming and housing. Jan Mayen lies close to Tuvalu and it has a rail link to the bottom of Tuvil'uvi. It was created by Luki1223 before the rule was created that prohibited non-pacific islands in Oceania. Bikini Atoll is an artificial island created by BainTheCool then improved by Squirrel719. It has a large mutant palm tree because the atoll is damaged due to nuclear testing. Fiji is near it, encompassing four islands. One is a tiny island with rabbits and another is a volcanic island called 'Noob's island' - A parody of Nim's Island. The other two islands are connected by a bridge but one is completely a nature reserve. Tokelau is mostly a holiday resort but it has unique architecture and also an experimental underwater holiday villa, which could mean that the villas could move into the sea in the future and native tokelauans can have the above sea area for themselves. Nauru has an old church and an abandoned mine, which is strictly forbidden to enter. Below Samoa Straight below Samoa is a Cruise ship, built by Squirrel719 and based on the cruise ship he went on. Tonga is next to the ship and it has a small story about how Tonga is made poor by companies who evade tax which move there. There is a large office building right next to a slum built by TinandCopper. American Samoa is directly East of Samoa and it has a light house. There is an aeroplane in the sky above Tonga. Asia This is the main spawn, with the rules board and several paths, the path leads to a Desert Temple which was changed to Purpur blocks using /fill's replace tool. Across the marshes of the desert temple there is PaladinLuke's underground city. In this area there is also a redstone thing Collisions made. North Americia North Americia has an under-construction city called Veronagwig. A path of torches is linking North Americia and Asia at the moment, and a road will be built over the torches to connect to the spawn soon. South Americia Australia India Europe Europe is home to the Nexus: A large entangled corruption of explosions which have damaged an entire forest, razing the grass to podzol. Near the Nexus lies a city on a dammed lake named Nieuw-Damstad, a successor to XO and Squirrel's original Damstad. South of Europe lies a huge ocean consisting of Fictional islands. Here you can make whatever island country you want. BainTheCool is currently building a Benelux Colony tied in with his server's lore. Arabia Antarctica Other *2500 3000 is the centre of the world according to the world border *-1000 -500 is the Northwest corner of the world border *6000 6500 is the Southeast corner of the world border Category:Servers Category:Ripoff of bains server Category:Squirrel719 Category:Server Category:Serbias